


Adiós III

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años fueron suficientes para que al nombrar a Shun uno no sintiera morir por dentro. Casi dos años habían pasado ya, y casi dos fueron los que le costó a Seiya ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Y aunque muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose si en realidad era amor, eran muchas más las que reconocía que en realidad eso no era lo que importaba. Si no que, contra viento y marea, después de todo, era feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós III

**Desaparecen las heridas  
en los sueños efímeros de los guerreros.  
Una flor que florece como él   
con una gentil sonrisa.  
Escucho lejos   
la canción de arrullo de aquel día.   
Los atesorados recuerdos   
de la paz que procuramos obtener... **

 

Casi dos años. Dos años fueron suficientes para que al nombrar a Shun uno no sintiera morir por dentro. Casi dos años habían pasado ya, y casi dos fueron los que le costó a Seiya ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Y aunque muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose si en realidad era amor, eran muchas más las que reconocía que en realidad eso no era lo que importaba. Si no que, contra viento y marea, después de todo, era feliz. O eso sentía, sin embargo es cierto que la felicidad es efímera. 

En ese tiempo, a dos años de la muerte de su hermano, Ikki había aprendido a sobrellevar el peso, sin el dolor de la pérdida, pero con el recuerdo de su hermano. Todo era más fácil junto al Pegasus, todo era más fácil en la mansión, junto a sus amigos y medio-hermanos. Hacían de sus días un verdadero pasar.

Al igual que Seiya, el Phoenix varias veces se había interrogado respecto a sus sentimientos, y si bien había sentido amor por su amigo, no era el tipo de amor carnal que une a una pareja, no... iba mas allá, pues Seiya estaba en contacto con esas emociones. Sentía por momentos esa cercanía tan especial, pues el Pegasus compartió y compartía su dolor. Comprendía sus lágrimas y las lloraba por los dos; sin reproches, sin cuestionar nada, por el simple placer de acompañar a alguien en el difícil camino que es la vida sin la persona que se ama. 

¿Era amor, entonces? No lo parecía. Permanecían juntos quizás gracias a la imagen de Andrómeda, aunque cabía admitir que muy bien no se llevaban; era más lo que peleaban y discutían que los momentos de paz.

A veces, en determinadas ocasiones, Ikki se sentía terrible, y Seiya horrible, al pensar que tan solo por la imagen de Andrómeda ellos dos permanecían juntos; pero se querían, ¿quién podía negarlo? No solo se acompañaban, consolándose uno al otro, sino que aún más importante, tenían un lazo iba más allá de una simple unión.   
¿Quién podía creer que ese lazo algún día fuera a quebrarse? Nadie. Reconocían, todos, que la relación del Phoenix y el Pegasus no solo era atípica, sino única, mágica, especial y muy misteriosa, pues por más que intentaban descubrir la razón de dicha unión, no lo lograban. No era amor, cierto; no era Shun, no era el dolor ya. ¿Qué era entonces? La vida los había cruzado, los había puesto en una determinada situación y, juntos, lograron salir de ese infierno. Y parecía ser que juntos seguirían contra todo mal pronóstico. 

Los días en la Mansión comenzaron a ser más llevaderos para todos, inclusive para los dos que se aferraban a los recuerdos, a pesar de que dicen que nunca es bueno hacerlo. A ellos no le importaba, ya que recordarlo a Shun era una manera de mantenerlo vivo en sus corazones. Recordándolo con una sonrisa, ya no más lágrimas. 

El tiempo había pasado, sin dudas; habían crecido y madurado como hombres. Sin ir más lejos, una tarde de mayo, Shiryu llegó a la Mansión con una sorprendente noticia. Sería papá para fines de diciembre. Shunrei esperaba un hijo de él. _¿Qué había pasado, Dragón?_ Al final no habían sido solo visitas a China, hubo algo más detrás de esos viajes, como todos intuían.   
Alegría en la mansión con la nueva noticia, un bebé llegaría, un pequeño Kido. El primero en ser padre sería él y, sin dudas, pensó Seiya, el mejor padre del mundo, el ideal, el correcto, el que se aseguraría que a ese niño no le faltara nada, sobre todo el amor de un padre, algo de lo que ellos se vieron privados.

Pero no todo fue alegría en la mansión, ese año pasó rápido, sin clemencia, sin pedir permiso ni perdón. Hyoga partió errante a Siberia, Saori con Tatsumi, se había ido al Santuario para continuar con las labores de la Orden. Ikki estaba alegre por la noticia de su amigo Shiryu, desde ya que sí, pero algo huraño y reticente con todos. Había que aceptar que el Phoenix no era un hombre al que se le pudiera amarrar, no era alguien muy apegado a un lugar; y en algún rincón de su ser, su persona reclamaba eso que tanto le servia por momentos: aislarse, de todo y de todos. Incorregible Ikki, él era así, no podía con su genio. 

Ni como forma de castigo, ni por dolor, tan solo necesitaba irse, dejar la mansión, alejarse un poco y llorar a solas, como lo hacía antes. No quiso contagiar de su tristeza a sus hermanos, no ahora que la noticia del futuro papá era la razón de risas y sonrisas. ¿Qué diría Shun si estuviera vivo? ¿Qué diría su hermano al saber que sería tío?   
Necesitaba irse, sin reclamos ni reproches, solo irse. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Seiya, quien se quedó sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué irse justo en ese momento de felicidad? Tal vez, por esa misma razón, como si Ikki sintiera que no tenía derecho a ser feliz o a compartir esa felicidad con los demás. 

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo...   
—Creí que justo tú me entenderías, Seiya... —reprochó nervioso y angustiado—. Creí que me conocías, que sabías...   
—¿Por qué irte?  
—Lo necesito...   
—¡No! —negó furioso—. No necesitas irte, alejarte de nosotros. ¡No necesitas estar solo!   
—Tú no sabes... —exclamó con arrojo, para enseguida serenarse—; no... tú no sabes, porque ahora descubro que ni siquiera me conoces.  
—Ikki ¡vuelve aquí! —exigió fuera de sí— ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¡Con nosotros!  
—Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de soledad... nada más.   
—¡¿Por qué eres un tipo tan egoísta?! —preguntó derramando las primeras lágrimas de impotencia al comprender que la partida de su amigo era inevitable.   
—Necesito estar solo —fue firme, la mirada era penetrante, estaba harto del reclamo.   
—¿Por qué eres así? —se quejó, bajando la vista al suelo de la sala de la mansión.

¿Por qué? ¿Acasi, él no era capaz de darle lo que necesitaba? ¿No era capaz de sanar sus heridas?   
Lo que no supo el Pegasus era que las heridas del Phoenix, eran heridas que lo acompañaron toda la vida, tan profundas que eran imposibles de curar. Shun no había podido, ¿qué le hacia pensar que él sí? 

—Ya no tiene sentido todo esto —susurró Ikki descubriendo, muy a su pesar, que la amistad comenzaba a resquebrajarse.   
—Shun no hubiera querido que te fueras —murmuró con debilidad—. Todas las veces que lo lloramos... ¿eso no significó nada? Todas las veces que sentimos su ausencia... ¿no cambió en nada nuestra relación?   
—¡No lo nombres! —lo señaló con rudeza. No le gustaba que usara su recuerdo así.  
—Ikki... —se sorprendió por el arrebato.   
—No utilices su imagen...   
—¿De veras... de veras, Ikki...? —su dolor era más nítido—¿De veras crees que yo utilizo su imagen?

Silencio... profundo, pesado. El Phoenix no supo qué responder, porque no pudo, notaba el dolor en las pupilas de Seiya, y eso era demasiado para él. 

—Responde, Ikki... —suplicó, la voz hecha un nudo—¿De veras lo crees así?   
—Ya... —negó con la cabeza—. Nada tiene sentido. Será mejor que me vaya... —Se agachó apenas para tomar el bolso de viaje y caminar hasta la puerta.   
—¡¿De veras crees eso?! ¡RESPONDE! —se exaltó, a esas alturas la mirada y su porte daban pavor.   
Sin embargo Ikki no le temió; sin decir nada, sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo, abrió la puerta y pasó tras ella. En un arranque de ira, Seiya tomó un pequeño adorno de vidrio y lo estrelló contra la puerta, al mismo tiempo que gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. 

—¡IDIOTA! ¡NO REGRESES NUNCA! ¡¿ME OISTE?! —Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo—Nunca... imbécil. 

Cuando Shiryu lo creyó prudente, cuando se cercioró que su amigo había llorado en soledad lo suficiente, bajó las escaleras e, ignorando los fragmentos de vidrio que se resquebrajaban bajo sus pies, se situó a un lado. Lo tomó por los hombros para pararlo y así poder arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto, en silencio, siendo cómplice de su dolor. 

...

Era Julio. Fue en Julio cuando Ikki decidió marchar, destrozándolo. ¿Había sido egoísta? A veces se necesita serlo, para no sufrir y aun más importante, para no hacer sufrir a los que se aman, pero eso el Pegasus no pudo comprenderlo. No podía. Él no era así.

Al principio, era tanto el enojo, que no había lugar para el dolor, pero poco a poco, cuando esa ira fue menguando en él, el dolor se instaló con fuerza, acompañado de recuerdos. Y así, la ausencia de Ikki, comenzó a sentirse, en cada rincón de la mansión, en cada recoveco, en cada frase o palabra dicha.

Cuando el enojo mezclado con ese falso odio pasó, el dolor se presentó y reclamó su lugar, dispuesto a quedarse. Sin embargo sabía disimularlo. Escudaba su dolor en el enojo, profiriendo insultos a la persona del Phoenix, sin poder siquiera nombrarlo, pues cuando lo hacía sentía que todo él se rompía en mil pedazos. 

Ante la situación, el Dragón aprovechó la oportunidad y le comentó una noche que Shunrei viajaría de China a Japón, para quedarse con él en la mansión hasta que naciera el bebé. Era mas seguro, allí en los Cinco Picos, aislada de la civilización, no podría contar con una asistencia médica óptima y rápida, lo mejor sería que estuviera en Tokio, con la mejor atención y en compañía del padre de su hijo. 

Aquella noticia al principio le fue indiferente al Pegasus, pero cuando la muchacha llegó portando su pequeña y redondeada panza, todo cambió para él. Saber que allí latía una vida era algo maravilloso, de tan solo pensar en que allí una persona crecía, que de ese lugar saldría un ser humano, era... inconmensurable. Y verlo al Dragón, tan orgulloso de su hijo, le llenaba el corazón y por momentos se sentía vivo por dentro. Era todo tan mágico. 

Los meses pasaron, con pocas noticias de Hyoga, sin noticias de Ikki, y con las ultimas novedades de la Orden. Los tres juntos, Shiryu, Seiya y Shunrei compartieron la hermosa noticia de que ese bebé sería una niña a la cual llamarían Nike, nombre del cual el Pegasus fue responsable. 

Nacería a fines de diciembre, pero el Pegasus estaba ansioso por verle el rostro a la pequeña, quien era la única capaz de arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte, la única persona capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa en el presente, de hacerle sentir que valía la pena respirar y estar vivo. Necesitaba verla, para poder decirle “Gracias”, aunque no entendiera de momento su significado. 

Esos meses pasaron aun más rápido y llegó el cumpleaños de él, quien en compañía de la pareja logró hacer más llevadero ese día. ¿Por qué Ikki no lo había llamado? En el fondo, aunque no lo manifestó, le hubiera gustado recibir ese llamado. 

Por fin se supieron cosas de Hyoga, pronto estaría con ellos por la llegada de la pequeña Nike, al igual que Saori.

Sin embargo Nike los sorprendió a todos. No quiso esperar a fines de diciembre y, cumpliéndole la petición a su padrino, fue sagitariana de ley. Por fin Seiya pudo verla a los ojos, por fin pudo dedicarle una de su más sinceras sonrisas y por fin pudo tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que siempre la protegería, aunque no lo necesitara pues su padre lo haría.

Hyoga no pudo viajar, fue muy sorpresiva la llegada de la niña, en cambio Saori llegó con Tatsumi seis días después. Y todo fue alegría en la mansión de nuevo, al menos hasta que la Diosa confesó que Ikki estaba enterado del repentino nacimiento. 

Con la ilusión y el terror de volver a verlo después de seis meses, Seiya se encontraba aterrado suponiendo una visita, pero ¿qué lo hacía pensar que el Phoenix iría allí por eso? Él no era así. ¿No era así? ¿Tan poco lo conocía?.

Cuando Athena partió para volver a sus quehaceres de diosa, cuando la mansión quedó en aparente calma -aparente pues una beba lloraba cada vez que podía-, cuando pasó la Navidad... Ikki apareció una fría mañana de diciembre, justo el treinta y uno, a dos años de la muerte de Shun.

El Pegasus lo escuchó hablando con Shiryu y Shunrei en la sala; escuchó su voz y el corazón le latió acelerado, dispuesto a irse corriendo junto a él. Supo que no podría seguir oculto mucho más tiempo, en algún momento tendría que bajar.

Escuchando los cálidos sonidos de Nike, mitad queja, mitad alegría, Seiya se escudó en ese enojo y bajó las escaleras, justo cuando Shunrei subía para darle pecho con mas privacidad a su hija, en el cuarto que provisoriamente compartía con el Dragón. 

Cuando el pelilargo vio en la sala al Pegasus silenció de golpe. Ikki, con curiosidad por ese cambio, se guió por la mirada de su amigo, que seria se había posado sobre la razón de su repentino mutismo, encontrándose con los ojos de Seiya que lo contemplaban con desprecio.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Shiryu se excusó dejándolos solos y fue en busca de Shunrei y su hija. 

Seiya se quedó de pie, allí, sin poder decir nada, la presencia de Ikki en su vida era más apabullante de lo que creyó. Fue el Phoenix quien se puso de pie para quedar frente a él y susurrar un seco y huidizo “hola”. 

—¿Cómo estás?   
—Bien... —mintió con la voz temblorosa y las pupilas cargadas de tristeza, dolor y esperanzas... ¿por qué no aceptarlo? de enojo también.   
—Serás padrino... —se valió de ello, al no encontrar nada propicio para decir.   
—Ya lo soy —susurró. Lo sintió desde que supo que lo seria, no le importaba una ceremonia.   
—Eso lo sé... —rió apenas, bajando la vista al suelo—. ¿Y... qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas la existencia de Nike?   
—Bien.  
—¿Llora mucho?  
—Lo necesario —. A decir verdad, era un bálsamo para élescuchar esos llantos, le ayudaba a sentir su presencia en la mansión, en su vida. 

Hablando de nada y de todo a la vez, era muy difícil mantener un diálogo. Hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, imposible. Y Seiya comprendió, en su corazón, que no podía odiarlo aunque supiera que ese sería el único camino para poder sobrevivir. 

—Seiya... siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas horribles...   
—No hace falta, Ikki... —rogó con los ojos humedecidos—. Solo quiero que estés bien, aunque a veces sienta que no te lo mereces.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa. 

—Creo que ya nada será lo mismo ¿cierto?   
—No lo creo... —respondió el Pegasus—. Pero tampoco lo sé... supongo que... —se quedó pensativo—... eso el tiempo lo dirá ¿no?   
—Sí, supongo...   
—¿Qué harás? —preguntó más relajado—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás aquí? —Por una parte deseaba que se quedara para siempre, pero por la otra que se fuera cuánto antes. Su presencia lo atormentaba, tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, tantas cosas buenas y malas había pasado junto a él, que cualquier decisión que tomara sería difícil.   
—Mañana mismo parto —confesó el Phoenix, pues para el también era difícil permanecer en ese lugar que cobijaba su dolor, que le recordaba tanto a Shun.   
—¿Volverás?   
—Si la situación lo requiere, sí.   
—¿A que te refieres? —supo que algo había detrás de las palabras de su amigo.   
—¿Shiryu no te lo dijo? —se extrañó.   
—¿Qué cosa?   
—Nada, deja... supongo que el mismo te lo dirá, no puedo decírtelo yo... 

Eso fue todo, hablaron lo justo y necesario, sabiendo que el tiempo sería el único que podría darles una respuesta a esos interrogantes. Solo quedaba confiar en mañana. Ikki partió como dijo al día siguiente, después del festejo por el año nuevo. Un año nuevo distinto, con la reciente llegada de una bebé.   
Ante la alegría de un padre, y viendo que Seiya ya lo había superado, Shiryu creyó propicio confesarle al Pegasus que pronto él también partiría junto a Shunrei con Nike a China. Aunque el Dragón no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso, así lo quiso la muchacha, por el bien de la criatura, pues si en algo concordaban los padres, era en que su educación seria mejor en los Cinco Picos que en una ciudad repleta de malos hábitos y ejemplos.

Cómo siempre, Seiya disimuló su tristeza, sonrió y alegó estar contento por los tres. Era lo mejor para Nike ¿cierto? Bueno, entonces también era lo mejor para él. 

Enero.  
No pasó mucho para que la Mansión se sumiera en la calma absoluta, de tan solo pensar que el día anterior todo era ruido y llantos, ir y venir de un lado al otro, Seiya rompía a reír. Reía para no llorar. 

El Pegasus caminó de un cuarto al otro, como si así pudiera encontrar a alguien en la mansión, escondido y en silencio. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué se escondían? En su soledad, dejaba de lado su tristeza. Esa noche comprendió algo importante, que todos a su manera habían seguido con sus vidas, la ausencia y el silencio en la mansión era un claro ejemplo de ello. El único que no lo había logrado era él. ¿Valía de algo llorar? ¿Valía de algo sufrir? ¿Valía de algo lamentarse? Sí y no.   
Era parte de él, ese dolor que lo consumía por dentro y esa soledad, eran sus compañeros, parte de su vida y de sus días. ¡Sus lágrimas eran suyas! Y no las compartiría con nadie, no las lloraría, no... Por el momento no. Y no necesitaba de algo o de alguien para sublimar ese pesar, no.   
Y en la quietud de la noche, sentado en la oscuridad frente a una chimenea mientras irradiaba una tenue luz, le agradeció a Shun todo lo que, a la distancia, había hecho por él. Todo lo que, a base de golpes y dolor, no importaba el medio, había aprendido.  
Era hora de seguir su camino, no sin antes pronunciar en voz alta algo que jamás se había dicho a sí mismo, y que le costaba horrores hacerlo por el temor de atarse a ese sentimiento. Sin embargo solo así podría seguir su camino. 

—Te amo, Ikki.

Las ultimas lágrimas de esa noche, solo quedaba por delante la incertidumbre y la duda que significaría vivir cada día. ¿Qué rumbo tomar? De nuevo sería el tiempo el que lo sabría, por su cuenta, lo único que tuvo en claro el Pegasus fue que era hora de seguir con su vida. Con egoísmo, sin importarle nada ni nadie, o acaso ¿alguien se había fijado en él con cada decisión tomada? En cada partida, ¿alguien penso en lo que él sentía?   
En realidad eso ya no importaba, ahora tenia que mantenerse con vida, que seguro algo bueno lo estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, pues gracias al dolor había aprendido a valorar lo bueno, por poco que fuera. 

Respirar, mantenerse vivo, seguir caminando, caer y volver a levantarse un millón de veces, soportar el dolor, aunque la herida sea profunda... eso era lo que había aprendido Seiya desde pequeño y lo seguiría aplicando. 

 

_“No sé... No sé por qué ni cómo me perdono la vida cada día”_

Solo quedaba rezarle a los dioses para que se apiadaran de él. 

 

**Aunque este cuerpo se caiga en el camino  
Ármate de valor, mi amigo. **

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
